ZAS: More Than Meets the Eye
by trecebo
Summary: Zelenka Admiration Society: A late night in the mess hall reveals more about our fave science geek. Who knew? Friendship only...


**ZAS: More Than Meets the Eye**

Disclaimer: Not mine by any means.

Season Four, after Teyla's pregnancy becomes obvious.

**ZAS: More Than Meets the Eye**

Radek sat alone at the table. The mess hall was unusually quiet, but then again, it was the middle of the night. He stared at the cold sandwich, debating on whether to spend the energy to get up and heat it in the Atlantis version of a microwave. A noise behind him disturbed his pondering.

"May I join you?" Teyla's dulcet tone preceded her actual arrival.

With speed to rival Ronon, the Czech was up and had a chair pulled out for her, as well as securely planting her rather assorted tray on the table. "Yes, you may." He waited until she was seated before doing so himself.

"My thanks, but I could've seen to my tray, Dr. Zelenka." She gave a gentle smile to take the sting out of her words.

He shrugged. "This is true, yes, but, courtesy is courtesy, is it not?"

"I wish the same could be said for others," came her reply. Teyla sliced open a Pegasus version of a banana.

Blue eyes blinked at the pink fruit, but Radek decided not to make a comment. Many things in this galaxy were different, and one should not automatically associate odd colored fruit with the cravings of a pregnant woman. "Are you well?"

She sighed. "For the most part, yes. It is your people's constant hovering that tends to make me feel a bit..."

"Smoothered?" He glanced at her over his glasses.

Brown eyes met his with understanding. "Yes. Exactly. My people have always regarded birth as a blessing, as a thing of beauty to be embraced and experienced. Your people seem to treat it much differently."

He nodded. "I think you will find, that many cultures on Earth feel the same as you. My babicka delivered many children in my home country. She was taught by her mother. Baba was a wise woman, always telling me to live and let life go on."

"Your...baba?" Teyla looked bemused at the familiar endearment.

"My grandmother. She delivered me at home."

"Then your people have knowledge of the old ways?"

Again, he shrugged. "Yes, but I do not know if Dr. Keller would agree with my Baba."

Nibbling at her fruit, the Athosian woman contemplated the scientist's words. "It is as you say. Dr. Keller, Jennifer, is a good doctor, but she overwhelms me with the list of things I can and cannot do. It is very frustrating to me."

"Is sad that science can be so helpful, and yet, sometimes, it can be blind to the simple processes of life." Radek removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I think my Baba would have enjoyed talking to you."

Her smile lit the empty room, as she nodded to him with regard. "That is a high compliment coming from you, Dr. Zelenka. I am honored."

He flushed, fumbling to replace his glasses. The sandwich was infinitely more interesting and he bit in with relish.

They ate in silence, his calm returning as her appetite was sated. When at last she finished, Teyla spoke. "Will you walk with me, Dr. Zelenka? I would like to step outside for a moment to breathe the night air."

"Um, yes," he scrambled around, pulling the chair out for her. Even in her state, the Athosian was incredibly graceful.

Through the doors they went, heading for the balcony nearby. At the rail, she stopped, grasping it lightly. "I find that a bit of a walk and fresh air help clear my thoughts after eating so late. I know I shall sleep for a few hours now." She turned her face to the sky, searching the heavens.

Radek simply watched her in awe. It was amazing to him her simplicity in the midst of all the wondrous technology. He truly wished his Baba were there to help care for her. "If..." he started, stopping at his own foolishness.

"Yes?" She turned only slightly, glancing down at his hands on the rail.

"If you need to talk, I would be pleased to tell you of my country and how things used to be." He ducked his head, unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you, Radek. I am pleased to be able to call you friend." She leaned in, waiting as he brought his forehead to touch hers.

The Czech gently obliged. He remained silent as she took her leave, gracefully striding back through the mess hall. Once she had gone, he returned to the table, taking care of both trays and lingering near the odd bananas.

Maybe he would try one, but not tonight. Tonight, he would find a picture of his Baba so he could show Teyla, should she ever ask. And he'd dream of his grandmother's love.


End file.
